grimmjow's true feeling's
by diamondluver67
Summary: orihime goes to hueco mundo with aizen to keep her friends safe while there she falls in love with grimmjow. grimmjow x orihime minor hichigo x orihime
1. aizen's betrayal

Grimmhime: Grimmjow's true feelings

Chapter one: Aizen's betrayal

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu have all entered the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Aizen and two other captains have stolen the hogioku, betrayed the Soul Society and left for the land of the hollow Hueco Mundo.

Three months later: Everything was fine in the world of the living until one day, a portal opened in the sky Grimmjow and Ulquiorra entered the world of the living.

Grimmjow went after Ichigo. Rukia and Orihime were in the Soul Society training for the upcoming winter war against Aizen and his espada army. When Rukia got the message that the espada have entered the world of the living she went back to help and left Orihime alone. As Orihime was going through a special gate to get back to the world of the living she was ambushed by Ulquiorra, he told her that her friends lives were in danger and that the only way to save their lives was to go with him to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime agreed to go with him if it would keep her friends safe. He gave her a braclet that would make her invisible in the world of the living only the espada coukd sense her presence. He told her to meet him at midnight, and that she was only allowed to say goodbye to one person and one person only, she had to choose who she wanted to say goodbye to.

When Grimmjow was about to go into his released form he was stoped by Ulquiorra, he said it was over and the portal opened again and they left for Hueco Mundo.


	2. orihime makes her choice

Grimmhime: Grimmjow's true feelings

Chapter two: Orihime makes her choice

After everything happened Orihime made her choice on who to say goodbye to, she chose Ichigo. She remembered what Ulquiorra said about the braclet, that she would be invisible to the world of the living that only the espada could sense her presence, and the she could walk through any solid object in her world. Also to never take it off.

Orihime walked down the street headed toward Ichigo's house she got to Ichigo's house and phased through the wall into his room. He was asleep on his bed and his two sisters were sleeping on the floor next to his bed. She healed his wounds, said goodbye and left.

It was midnight she went to meet Ulquiorra.

"Good you've come." Ulquiorra said

"Yes I have come just as you said." Orihime said

"I hope you have followed your orders and said goodbye to one person and one person only." Ulquiorra said

"Yes I followed orders." Orihime said

"Good. Then lets go." Ulquiorra said

They stepped into the portal and left for Hueco Mundo.

In Hueco Mundo:

"My lord I have brought the girl like you've asked." Ulquiorra said

"Good you may leave." Aizen said

"Grimmjow come here please." Aizen said

"Yes my lord." Grimmjow said

"Orihime I know this is kind of quick but will you demonstrate your powers and heal Grimmjow's arm?" Aizen asked

"Yes lord Aizen." Orihime said

Soten kishune I reject, an orange barrier around Grimmjow's left arm.

She healed his left arm.

"Ulquiorra I leave the girl in your care." Aizen said

"Yes my lord." Ulquiorra said

Ulquiorra took Orihime to her room, gave her a uniform to put on and left.

About an hour later a knock came on Orihime's door.

"Yes." Orihime said

"Hey I never got a chance to say thanks for healing my arm." Grimmjow said

"Your welcome." Orihime said

"I have to go before Ulquiorra comes back." Grimmjow said

"Alright." Orihime said

He left and went back to his room.

Over the next three weeks Grimmjow couldn't get Orihime out of his head, he couldn't stop thinking about her.


	3. ichigo's awakening

Grimmhime: Grimmjow's true feelings

Chapter three: Ichigo's awakening

In the world of the living Ichigo had finally awaken. He scrambled out of his blankets and ended up falling out of his bed landing on his head.

"Ouch that is not a good way to wake up and get out of bed." Ichigo said

He looked at his hand and his bandages fell off.

"Huh. This spirtual pressure seems fimiliar." Ichigo said

Ichigo headed over to Orihime's house.

"Ah there you are." Rukia said

"What's going on? Why is everybody gathered here? And where is Orihime?" Ichigo asked

"It seems Orihime has dissapeared." Toshiro said

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"I can answer that." Ukataki said

"The two soul reapers I sent to escort Orihime came back alive and said that they were ambushed by an espada." Ukataki said

"She might be dead." Ukataki said

"Are you telling me that she might be dead then explain to me why there are traces of her spiritual pressure on me and why my wounds are completly healed." Ichigo said

"I'm sorry Ichigo biut if she had time to heal your wounds she willingly went with the espada there for she is a traitor." Yamamoto said

"You take that back Orihime is not a traitor." Ichigo said

"If you won't help then I'll go to Hueco Mundo and save her myself." Ichigo said

"No! Ichigo you must stay here we need you for the upcoming winter war." Yamamoto said

"I'm opening the sin kimon you are all to return the the Soul Society at once." Yamamoto said

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Rukia said

The gate closed and dissapeared.

Ichigo went to see Kisuke Urahara to see if he knew how to get into Hueco Mundo.

Waiting there were his other two friends Uryu and Chad.

Kisuke opened the gate.

And they entered Hueco Mundo.


	4. the arrival

Grimmhime: Grimmjow's true feelings

Chapter four: The arrival

As they entered Hueco Mundo they were attacked by the guardian of the white sand, out of nowhere a blast of ice froze the enemy. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad turned around and saw Renji and Rukia standing there.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Rukia asked

"You know we would have come back to find her she's our friend to you orange haired idiot." Renji said

"Well Kenpachi and Rukia's brother came for you I didn't think you guys would come back." Ichigo said

"Still we would have come back anyway." Rukia said

"Sorry I guess I wasn't thinking straight." Ichigo said

"It's okay Ichigo you wanted to save her as soon as possible." Rukia said

In Aizen's palace:

Grimmjow was sitting in his room trying to read a book but all he could think about was Orihime.

"I have to tell her how I feel but what if she doesn't feel the same." Grimmjow said

"Either way I have to tell her." Grimmjow said

Just as he was about to leave his room and go see Orihime all the espada were called into the throne room even Uliquiorra.

"I have news that everyone needs to hear." Aizen said

"Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu have all enterd Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. You are to stay in the palace except for Uliquiorra. Uliquiorra I want you to go and check out the enemy then come back and report what you've learned." Aizen said

"Yes lord Aizen." Uliquiorra said

Meanwhile in Orihime's room:

Orihime was sitting on her couch looking out the window thinking about Grimmjow, she wanted to tell him her feelings.

"I need to tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't feel the same. Either way he needs to know." Orihime said

"I have news you need to hear." Uliquiorra said

"What is it Uliquiorra?" Orihime asked

"Your friends Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu have all entered Hueco Mundo." Uliquiorra said

"But why would they do that?" Orihime asked

"To rescue you." Uliquiorra said

"I see." Orihime said

"I'll be back I must go do something for lord Aizen." Uliquiorra said

"O.k Uliquiorra." Orihime said


	5. love confessions

Chapter 5: Love confessions

An hour after Uliquiorra left a knock came on Orihime's door.

"Yes." Orihime said

"Hey i need to talk to you." Grimmjow said

"What is it Grimmjow?" Orihime asked

"I...I love you Orihime, I can't stop thinking about you, you've been on my mind since you healed my arm." Grimmjow said

"I love you to Grimmjow I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." Orihime said

He walked up and kissed her, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck, after a few minutes they both broke apart for air.

"I want you by my side as my woman." Grimmjow said

"We can't be together Grimmjow." Orihime said

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked

"Because my friends are on their way here to rescue me." Orihime said

"But I love you." Grimmjow said

"I know and I feel the same." Orihime said

"Then tell your friends that you want to stay here with me please." Grimmjow said

"Alright Grimmjow when they get here I"ll tell them I want to stay here with you because I love you." Orihime said

"Promise." Grimmjow said

"I promise." Orihime said

He kissed her once more.

As they were kissing Grimmjow slid his one hand up her back and unzipped the back of her dress. Orihime pushed his jacket down and off his shoulders, he was about to take her dress off when he sensed Uliquiorra. He pulled away.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" Orihime asked

"Uliquiorra is back and headed this way." Grimmjow said

"Wait Grimmjow." Orihime said

"What is it Orihime?" Grimmjow asked

She kissed him.

"I love you." Orihime said

"I love you too." Grimmjow said

He picked up his jacket and dissapeared.

Uliquiorra staggered into Orihime's room.

"Uliquiorra! What happened?" Orihime asked

"I ran into your friend Ichigo Kurosaki." Uliquiorra said

Soten kishune I reject. An orange barrier appeared around Uliquiorra.

"Are you o.k Uliquiorra?" Orihime asked

"Yeah thanks to you." Uliquiorra said

"No problem. So my friends have entered the palace?" Orihime said

"Yes they have but it seems only one person is headed here to come and get you." Uliquorra said

"And who would that be?" Orihime asked

"The substitue soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." Uliquiorra said

"Then he needs to know." Orihime said

"Needs to know what?" Uliquiorra asked


	6. he needs to know the truth

Chapter six: He needs to know the truth.

"Then he needs to know." Orihime said

"Needs to know what?" Uliquiorra asked

"That I am staying here to be with Grimmjow because I am in love with him." Orihime said

Uliquiorra's jaw hit the floor and hos eyes went wide.

"Uliquiorra are you o.k?" Orihime asked

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." Grimmjow said

"Hey, Ichigo is on his way here right now he just attacked Uliquiorra I had to use my powers to save his life." Orihime said

"That's my girl." Grimmjow said

"Are you going to tell him that you're staying here with me because you love me?" Grimmjow asked

"Yes I'm telling him." Orihime said

"Telling who what?" Aizen asked

"Busted." Uliquiorra said

"Shut up Uliquiorra." Grimmjow said

"Lord Aizen." Grimmjow and Uliquiorra said

"Tell who what Orihime dear?" Aizen asked

"Tell Ichigo that I want to stay here because I'm in love with an espada." Orihime said

"Which espada dear?" Aizen asked

"The sixth espada Grimmjow." Orihime said

"Is this true Grimmjow?" Aizen asked

"Yes it is lord Aizen I fell for her when she healed my arm and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." Grimmjow said

"I see." Aizen said

"Will you allow us to be together lord Aizen?" Orihime asked

"Yes I will allow it." Aizen said

"Thank you lord Aizen." Orihime said

"You're welcome darling." Aizen said

"Thank you my lord." Grimmjow said

"Your welcome Grimmjow." Aizen said

"Now all there is to do is to tell your friend Ichigo." Aizen said

"Uh oh." Uliquiorra said

"Uh oh what?" Everybody asked

"I feel Ichigo's spirtual pressure coming down the hall right now." Uliquiorra said

"Get away from her." Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo go home." Orihime said

"No not unless you're coming with me." Ichigo said

"I'm not going with you Ichigo I'm staying here." Orihime said

"But why?" Ichigo asked

"Because I'm in love with Grimmjow and I want to stay here with him." Orihime said

"I guess you, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu came here for nothing. Orihime said

"You bastard what have you done to her?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing now leave." Grimmjow said

"No!" Ichigo yelled

Ichigo lunged at Grimmjow but was blocked by an orange barrier.

"O...Orihime." Ichigo said

"Now leave Ichigo." Orihime said

"They were right you are a traitor." Ichigo said

Tears started to run down Orihime's face.

"You take that back Kurosaki." Grimmjow said

"Enough." Aizen said

"Sorry lord Aizen." Grimmjow said

"It's p.k Grimmjow." Aizen said

Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu came running down the hall.

"Ichigo!" They yelled

"Orihime come on let's go." Rukia said

"Guys listen she's not coming with us she is staying here because she is in love with Grimmjow." Ichigo said

"Are you crazy Orihime he is an espada." Rukia said

"And your point being what I love him and that's all that matters, you may call me a traitor think what you want of me but I love him and he loves me thats all that matters." orihime said

"Got a problem with that?" Grimmjow asked

"You know what head captain Yamamoto was right you are a traitor." Rukia said

Tears were streaming down Orihime's face.

"Take that back you filthy soul reaper." Grimmjow yelled

"Now now Grimmjow calm don." Aizen said

"Please baby calm down they ain't worth it if I wanted to I could reject them all out of existence." Orihime said

"Now now baby please don't do that." Grimmjow said

"Yes please try and contain yourself my dear Orihime." Aizen said

"Grimmjow please open a portal to send them back to the world of the living to get them out of our hair." Orihime said

"Gladly." Grimmjow said

A portal opened behind Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu. Orihime used her powers and pushed them into the portal and then Grimmjow closed the portal.

"You know i just thought of something." orihime said

"What is it Orihime?" Aizen asked

"An old friend of our Kisuke the man who created the hogioku he has the ability to open another portal back into Hueco Mundo so they can return and they probably will." orihime said

"And I have a feeling it won't be just the five of them." Uliquiorra said

"What do you mean Uliquiorra?" Aizen asked

"I think they're gonna bring the others my lord." Uliquiorra said

"Toshiro, Momo, Ukataki, Yamamoto, Rukia's brother, Kenpachi, Izuru, and Rangiku." Orihime said

"Why?" Grimmjow asked

"Me." Orihime said

"They'll come after me for betraying them." Orihime said

"I won't let them hurt you." Grimmjow said

"When they do come back we'll be ready." Aizen said

"Uliquorra assemble my army they won't get their hands on Orihime." Aizen said

"Right away Lord Aizen." Uliquorra said

"Grimmjow do you want to fight or be with Orihime?" Aizen asked

"I want to be with Orihime lord Aizen." Grimmjow said

"Grimmjow I'll be fine go out and fight I'll be o.k I promise." Orihime said

"No I won't leave you alone you mean the world to me Orihime I won't let you be alone." Grimmjow said

"Grimmjow I." Orihime said

"No I won't leave you alone." Grimmjow said

"I'll leave and let you sort this out alone." Aizen said

Aizen shut Orihime's door.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Orihime asked

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be alone, and besides we'll be alone it will give us time to finish what we started before Uliquiorra interupted us." Grimmjow said with a smirk

"Why don't we finish it now?" Orihime asked

"Because someone might walk in on us." Grimmjow said

"Alright." Orihime said


	7. the early winter war

Chapter seven: The early winter war

Orihime was right Kisuke had opened the portal into Hueco Mundo again.

Toshiro, Momo, Ukataki, Yamamoto, Rukia's brother, Kenpachi, Izuru, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu all entered Hueco Mundo to bring back Orihime to bring her back home weither the had to use force or not.

In Aizen's palace:

"Uliquiorra and Orihime were right Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu have re-entered Hueco Mundo and they are not alone the have brought Toshiro, Momo, Ukataki, Yamamoto, Rukia's brother, Kenpachi, Izuru, and Rangiku. They've come to bring our dear Orihime back home with them." Aizen said

"Grimmjow go let orihime know that they have come back for her." Aizen said

"Yes lord Aizen." Grimmjow said

"Uliquiorra is my army ready?" Aizen asked

"Yes they are lord Aizen." Uliquiorra said

"Orihime your friends have returned and they're not alone they've brought Toshiro, Momo, Ukataki, Yamamoto, Rukia's brother, Kenpachi, Izuru, and Rangiku." Grimmjow said

"Grimmjow what if they get through?" Orihime asked

"Don't worry baby they're not gonna get to you." Grimmjow said

"Everyone will be outside fighting including Aizen, Gien, and Tousin. So we'll be completely alone." grimmjow said

"Good because I have been craving you badly." Orihime said

"I've been craving you badly to Orihime." Grimmjow said

"I'll come back later when everyone has left then e=we can have eachother." Grimmjow said

"Alright Grimmjow." Orihime said

Grimmjow kissed her before he left.

"I wonder why they would come back for me even after I told them I wanted to stay her with Grimmjow." Orihime said

"I can answer that." Gien said

"Master Gien." Orihime said

"They are gonna bring you back to the Soul Society and put you on trial for betrayal." Gien said

"Do you think they're gonna try and execute me like they tried to do to Rukia?" Orihime asked

"I believe so." Gien said

"But trust me we won't let them get to you especially Grimmjow." Uliquiorra said

"Can I ask you something?" Gien asked

"What is it master Gien?" Orihime asked

"Are you gonna marry Grimmjow after all this is over?" Gien asked

"If that's what Grimmjow wants then yes." Orihime said

"I bet it would be a beautiful wedding." Gien said

"Yeah, I always wanted to have a princess styled wedding." Orihime said

"That sounds nice." Gien said

"Yeah it does." Orihime said

"Orihime dear we're all headed out to fight o.k?" Aizen said

"Yes lord Aizen." Orihime said

"And don't worry dear Grimmjow will be here with you and I promise they won't get to you." Aizen said

"Thank you lord Aizen." Orihime said

"Your welcome dear." Aizen said

"What were you talking about?" Aizen asked

"Why they were coming back for her, and if her and Grimmjow were going to get married after all this was over." Gien said

"And what did she say?" Aizen asked

"She said if thats what Grimmjow wants then yes." Gien said

"She said she always wanted a princess styled wedding." Gien said

"Yeah I bet that would be a beautiful wedding." Aizen said

"It would be a beautiful wedding." Gien said

"Well then lets go get Tousin and go outside with the army." Aizen said

"Alright." Gien said

"Tousin are you ready?" Gien asked

"Yes lets go." Tousin said


	8. alone in the castle

Chapter eight: Alone in the castle

One hour later a knock came on Orihime's door.

"Yeah." Orihime said

"Hey. We're alone in the castle." Grimmjow said

"Good." Orihime said

Grimmjow kissed her, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth. They both broke apart for air.

"I love you." Grimmjow said

"I love you too." Orihime said

They locked lips again. He reached his hand up the back of her dress and unzipped it, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders he picked her up and put her on the bed, he removed her bra and underwear. She took of his pants, he climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over them. Grimmjow climbed over Orihime he pushed into her, she moaned. He pulled out gripped her hips and thrusted into her, she cried out his name. He pumped his fluids into her. She begged for him for him deeper, he went deeper she gripped his hips tighter. She licked his neck, he moaned, he stroked her sides.

Grimmjow flipped them over so Orihime was on top, she kissed her way down his chest and stopped at his weaist, he nodded, she continued, she started licking him he let out a load moan. She slid her mouth over him, he groaned. He hit his pleasure point and lost control, he flipped them over so he was on top, he gripped her hips and thrusted into her, Orihime screamed his name, he smirked. He started pumping his fluids into her, she gripped him even tighter.

"Grimmjow." Orihime said

"What is it baby?" Grimmjow asked

"Gien asked me something earlier." Orihime said

"What did he ask you?" Grimmjow asked

"If I was gonna marry you after all this was over." Orihime said

"What did you say to him?" Grimmjow asked

"If that was what you wanted then yes." Orihime said

"I don't know Orihime I want to be with you but marraige is out of the question." Grimmjow said

"That's fine because I'm not ready to get married either." Orihime said

"Good." Grimmjow said

He kissed her.

"I love you Grimmjow." Orihime said

"I love you too Orihime." Grimmjow said

Two hours later they finished.

Grimmjow stayed with Orihime the whole time.

Grimmjow and Orihime got dressed and got back in bed.

They fell asleep on the bed.

Seven hours later Aizen, Tousin, and Gien came into Orihime's room and found her and Grimmjow asleep on the bed together.

"Grimmjow, Orihime wake up." Aizen said

"Yes lord Aizen." Grimmjow and Orihime said

"The war is over you are safe Orihime." Aizen said

"Thank heavens." Orihime said

"Was anyone injured?" Orihime asked

"Just one person." Aizen said

"Who was it lord Aizen?" Orihime asked

"Uliquiorra." Aizen said

"Where is he lord Aizen?" Orihime asked

"In his room." Aizen said

"Grimmjow will you come with me?" Orihime asked

"Sure." Grimmjow said

Orihime and Grimmjow went to Uliquiorra's room.

"Soten kishune I reject." Orihime said

An orange barrier appeared around Uliquiorra.

Two hours passed, and Uliquiorra was fully healed.

"Uliquiorra are you o.k?" Orihime asked

"Yeah thanks to you Orihime." Uliquiorra said

"That's my girl." Grimmjow said

"You should take it easy for a few days." Orihime said

"Alright thank you Orihime." Uliquiorra said

"You're welcome." Orihime said


	9. the war is over

Chapter nine: The war is over

One day after the war: During the war Uliquiorra was badly injured he was healed by Orihime and was told to stay in bed for a few days, so Gien took over his job to guard Orihime.

"Knock knock." Gien said

"Can I ask you something Gien?" Orihime asked

"Sure what is it?" Gien asked

"How is Uliquorra doing?" Orihime asked

"He's doing good thanks to you."

"So did Grimmjow say anything about marriage yet?" Gien asked

"He said he wanted to be with me but marriage is out of the question." Orihime said

"What for good?" Gien asked

"I don't know really its hard to understand his feelings when he won't talk about them." Orihime said

"You would like him to tell you why right?" Gien asked

Before Orihime could say anything Grimmjow did.

"You want to know why I won't marry you?" Grimmjow asked

"Why?" orihimme and Gien asked

"Because I know you still love that filthy substitute Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow said

"No Grimmjow I don't love him anymore." Orihime said

"Stop lying." Grimmjow said

Before Orihime could respond Grimmjow left.

"Wow." Gien said

"Can I go after him Gien?" Orihime asked

"Yes just be careful." Gien said

"I will." Orihime said

Orihime went to Grimmjow's room and knocked.

"Grimmjow its Orihime can I come in?" Orihime asked

"Yeah its open." Grimmjow said

"Look Grimjow, Ichigo loves Rukia I don't love him I love you." Orihime said

Tears started running down Grimmjow's face.

"Please don't cry Grimmjow." Orihime said

She wiped the tears from his face. He gripped her hand.

"Is that why he acted the wau he did when I attacked Rukia?" Grimmjow asked

"Yes that is why he acted the way." Orihime said

Grimmjow pulled Orihime into his bed and kissed her.

"I love you Orihime." Grimmjow said

"I love you too Grimmjow." Orihime said

"I'm sorry I said what I said." Grimjow said

"Its alright Grimmjow." Orihime said

"Is Ichigo the only reason you won't marry me?" Orihime asked

"No." Grimmjow said

"What's the reason?" Orihime asked

"I'm scared to get married." Grimmjow said

"Why are you scared Grimmjow?" Orihime asked

"I'm scared it won't work out." Grimmjow said

Oh Grimmjow it will work out I'm in love with you and you're in love with me." Orihime said

"Alright." Grimmjow said

Grimmjow kissed Orihime.

Grimmjow got out of his bed and locked his bed room door.


	10. behind closed doors

Chapter ten: behind cloosed doors

Grimmjow got out of his bed and locked his bedroom door, then got back into his bed.

Grimmjow kissed her, he ran his tongue across, she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue into her mouth. He unzipped the back of her dress and slipped it off, she took off his jacket. He removed her bra and underwear, she took off his pants. He climbed over and pushed into her, she gripped his hips. Grimmjow pumped in and out of Orihime, she moaned his name. He pulled out of her and pulled away.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?" Orihime asked

"I... I don't know." Grimmjow said

"Do you love me or not Grimmjow?" Orihime asked

"Yes I do more than I could ever say or show. I don't just love you I'm in love with you Orihime." Grimmjow said

"Oh Grimmjow. I'm in love with you too." Orihime said

Their fingers intertwined, their lips locked. He gripped her hips and thrusted into her.

"GRIMMJOW!" Orihime screamed.

"Shhhh." Grimmjow said

"What?" Orihime asked

"Do you want them to hear us?" Grimmjow asked

"Do you want them to Know we're having sex?" Grimmjow asked

"I don't care if they hear us and know that we're having sex." Orihime said

"Besides lord Aizen said it was fine." Orihime said

"Yeah for us to be together." Grimmjow said

"Not for us to be having sex." Grimmjow said

"Oh but you didn't have a problem when i was screaming your name in my room." Orihime said

"Becuase we were alone everybody was outside the castle fighting in the war." Grimmjow said

"Ya know what Grimmjow we're done." Orihime said

"W... what." Grimmjow said

Tears started running down his face.

"If you don't want to hear me screm your name then we're done." Orihime said

"No please." Grimmjow said

"I just don't want them to know we are having sex because they'll force us to seperate." Grimmjow said

"I love you to much to for that to happen." Grimmjow said

"Oh Grimmjow I'm so sorry." Orihime said

"It's alright I should have told you why I didn't want you screaming my name." Grimmjow said

"Stop talking and kiss me." Orihime said

"Alright." Grimmjow said

They locked lips, and he pulled her back into bed. He gripped her hips and thrusted into her.

"GRIMMJOW!" Orihime screamed

"I love you baby." Grimmjow said

"I love you too." Orihime said

Grimmjow pumped in and out of Orihime, she moaned.

"Let me hear you scream my name baby." Grimmjow said

He thrusted into her hard.

"GRIMMJOW!" Orihime screamed

"Orihime I love you." Grimmjow said

"I love you too Grimmjow." Orihime said

"What are we gonna do if lord Aizen finds out?" Orihime asked

"I don't know." Grimmjow said

"We could try and talk to him." Orihime said

"Or we could run." Grimmjow said

"Where?" Orihime asked

"The world of the living." Grimmjow said

"We can't I'm a traitor remember." Orihime said

"So I dare them to say anything I'll hurt them." Grimmjow said

"Let's try talking to lord Aizen first then if that doesn't work we'll run." Orihime said

"Alright." Grimmjow said

"I won't let them seperate us Orihime I love you too much." Grimmjow said

"I know you won't and I love you too Grimmjow." Orihime said

He kissed her.

"I have something to ask you Grimmjow." Orihime said

"What is it baby?" Grimmjow asked

"What are we gonna do if I get pregnant?" Orihime asked

"I'll tell you this here and now I do not want any kids." Grimmjow said

"Well then we better use protection." Orihime said

"Wait a minute I'm dead I can't get you pregnant." Grimmjow said

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked

"I think so." Grimmjow said

"Alright." Orihime said

"Orihime believe me I can not get you pregnant I'm dead." Grimmjow said

"Alright because I don't want any kids at all either." Orihime said

"Hold on I never said I didn't want any kids at all." Grimmjow said

"But you said you can't get me pregnant." Orihime said

" I lied to you Orihime I can get you pregnant." Grimmjow said

"Oh my god." Orihime said

"I'm so sorry I lied to you Orihime." Grimmjow said

"It's alright Grimmjow don't worry about it." Orihime said

"What are we gonna do if it does happen?" Grimmjow asked

"We'll worry about it when it happens if it happens." Orihime said

"Alright." Grimmjow said


End file.
